


All Because He Listened In

by DragoBlade007



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Cafe AU, Fluff, Humorous Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Random & Short, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, clumsy Aichi, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoBlade007/pseuds/DragoBlade007
Summary: Prompt based short fic.Aichi works at a family run cafe and was just trying to serve one of the customers.But he ends up overhearing Alfred's conversation and all hell breaks loose.Or: Aichi overheard that the apple to his eye likes him and becomes a flustered mess for the rest of the day





	All Because He Listened In

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A works at a restaurant (or diner, coffee shop, etc) and is already close friends with Person B. Person A is serving drinks to a customer, and Person A overhears some friends of Person B gossiping about how Person B has a crush on Person A. Person A is so shocked that they accidentally dump the drink pitcher all over the customer they're serving, and they become a clumsy mess at work for the rest of the day.
> 
> Bonus: Person B comes over to the dining place and Person A, being so flustered, ends up doing things such as stuttering a lot, messing up Person B's order, dropping dishes, almost tripping all the time, or forgetting to bill Person B.

It was 7 in the afternoon, the usual time for the group to come and rest in the family run cafe. And just a little after 7:15 they came: Alfred, Gancelot, and Gallatin.

“Welcome back guys!” Aichi called out after glancing to the doorway when the bell chimed. He frowned slightly noting the dearth of one knight in the group

Aichi became close friends with the small group of knights and the King through Ahmes years ago. Later Aichi opened up about the shop in their small town and it became the meeting place for the group. Sendou Shizuka took over the family business of running the cafe when she was old enough. Having renovated the business to connect with there home, Aichi started working to learn how to take over the business.

The group took their usual seat while Aichi made their usual food. Aichi and the group made small talk about the army and new trainees before excusing himself to help another customer.

It's hard for him to say who started this whole fiasco. It could've been because the customer came and decided to sit near the Aichi's friends. It could've been because he listened in of his friends. Heck, it was probably his friends’ fault to begin with.

He probably shouldn't have listened, but they were loud enough to hear. Maybe life on the battlefield was did permanent damage to their eardrums so what they think of as soft talking was not what was happening.

But listen he did and there was no going back after what he heard.

As Aichi stepped through the counter swing door balance two trays filled with hot beverages and fancy down up food, he heard Alfred's voice.

“Yeah, Ahmes has a crush on him. It's kinda obvious since he doesn't act that way with anyone else.”

“But it's Aichi. He'd probably run like a rabbit if he told him about it,” Gallatin’s voice broke out.

“Ahmes should still tell Aichi he likes him!”

Oh no, Aichi thought. The decline of a perfectly normal day had started. The start of his existential crisis. Of course Aichi has a crush hon Ahmes, who wouldn't? He's the famous stoic calm and collected _Warrior of Light_. Having a crush on him was normal.

Not that same warrior having a crush on a little village boy he saved years ago. _No, that's not normal_. They were right though- he would run and avoid him because he wouldn't know what to do in a situation like that.

Thinking about it was making him jittery. It was just his dumb luck to start shaking with two heavy balanced trays.

The echoes of designed porcelain plates served to exhort the clanking of the stainless steel utensils. All because he banged his hip against the sharp edge of the table.

_Well not so balanced anymore._

The hapless customer could only yelp as hot tea spilled over a very nice looking floral green dress shirt.

“OH NO! I'm so sorry!” Aichi cried out almost instantaneously in his shock. The group of knights quickly stood along with the noise and made their way over to Aichi.

Shizuka and Emi came crashing through the kitchen doors faster than Kuriboh after a taste of chipotle. _Great. Way to embarrass yourself, your sister, and your mother._

The coming of Alfred made this poor woman squeal and blush while she tried to curtsy, but Alfred held up a hand to cease her movements. He leaned close to Aichi and whispered, “Let me handle this, okay?” He started talking to the woman in all Royal glory after Aichi gave him a nod.

Turning back to the counter Aichi saw Emi hands on hips, a stern look on her face and his mother with a look of worry. “I'll get you some soda water,” Shizuka said.

Aichi worried his bottom lip, _I just had to listen in._

~*~

Alfred somehow managed to get the girl to calm down and the group had to leave soon afterwards. Aichi was standing back behind the counter as watched them get up from their seats. He watched as Gancelot took one last sip from his beverage and looked directly at him. _He was smirking._

It felt like a bad omen for his already wacked up nevers. He continued his insufferable smirking even as they said goodbyes and made plans to meet. Even after he walked out that door.

Emi and Shizuka took over the passing of trays and cooking for the rest of the afternoon.

~*~

It was around 9 when Ahmes decide to show up to the cafe, two hours until closing.

Aichi was still manning the counter when Ahmes walked up to greet him with his usual endearment, “My Vanguard.”

Aichi jumped up at the voice and banged his foot against the black marbled counter, loudly.

“Are you okay?” Ahmes asked.

“Y-Yes. Hey, Ahmes. The usual?” Aichi hisses out.  
Ahmes nodded to him with an unbelieving, perturbed look. “Really, it's fine. I'll meet you over there for my ten minute break, okay?” They always ate together and to decline it now would make for unnecessary complications. The warrior gave him another small nod accompanied by a smile before making his way to a back table.

When placing the order on the register Aichi knocked the ulnar side of his wrist on the edge of the metal register. Emi watched her dear older brother furiously shake his wrist on his way to the coffee machine and shook her head.

Aichi may have burnt his hands a couple of times with the hot coffee but the stinging redness on his hands didn't come close to matching his face.

Maybe he was a little too fidgety when grabbing a piece of vanilla cake off the metal rack near the counter, but honestly, it couldn't be worse than the catastrophe from earlier.

He made his stumbling way over to his dearest friend.

~*~

If Ahmes saw how tensely Aichi sat down and ate a piece of his vanilla cake, he didn't say anything.

If Aichi knew he would change from a trembling leaf clinging onto a branch in the harsh winter winds to a rock in a split second, he didn't say anything.

Concerned for his bluenette he asked, “What happened?” Prompting Aichi to choke on his food. He just had to get through these ten minutes and he could go and calm down in the safety of his room.

“I just had a slip up earlier today and I'm still thinking about it.” Ahmes raised an eyebrow for him to continue. “I may have _mildly_ panicked because of some news.”

Ahmes hummed in response staring Aichi down intently as he talked.

~*~

Talking about the spilling fiasco and leaving out the part where he overheard the group gossiping about them helped Aichi calm down. He was back behind the counter with Ahmes in front of him. Aichi had a hand rest lightly on the edge of the desert rack looking up at Ahmes who was leaning towards him against the counter.

They were saying goodbyes when Ahmes suddenly asks, ”Aichi, do you want to get dinner tomorrow- with me?”

Aichi almost crashed the whole rack of deserts down from how heavily he leant on it.


End file.
